


Attack Of The Killer 'Fic' Bunnies

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Fic-writing poem. (05/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I look around my apartment  
I look down upon my feet  
They are everywhere I look  
They are everywhere I go  
Ambushing me  
Coming seemingly out of thin air

They are of all different colors and hues  
Are of different temperament  
All have melting  
Sorrowful  
Pleading  
Deep brown eyes

Their ears look soft and silky  
Their fur oh so petable   
When you see one for the first time  
You can not help yourself  
You lean down to touch  
You lean down to stroke  
The seemingly innocent and appealing  
Bunny rabbit

Pour soul caught unaware  
Ensnared without warning  
Captured by a sly predator  
With an unassuming appearance  
You are bitten  
Eaten  
Swallowed whole  
By the ravenous  
Killer 'fic' bunny

You can not help yourself  
You are overcome  
By an irresistible urge  
A compelling idea  
Lures you into a whirlwind  
You have to write  
You need to write  
Almost more than you need to breathe  
It prevents you from taking rest  
Torments you to do it's bidding  
This first Killer 'fic' bunny

It is an insidious species  
No matter where you meet it first  
No matter how long ago  
No matter how far you travel  
Wherever you may go  
It stalks you persistently  
Finds you wherever you may hide

And once it gets into your home  
By crawling under a door  
Or through a window  
Or by materializing by your feet  
It starts to reproduce  
Rapidly and without cease  
Until you are surrounded by  
Followed by and swallowed whole  
By many different kinds of  
The Killer 'fic' bunny

There are many sub species  
Of the insidious 'fic' bunny  
This vicious predator

There is one that inspires fluff  
Long haired  
Looks sweetly innocent

The one that inspires angst  
Painfully slim  
Nervously twitching over there

The one that inspires silliness  
Multi colored  
Clownish and clumsy

The one that inspires death   
Of a beloved character  
Wearing a cloak that conceals its features  
Carrying a miniature scythe

The one that inspires PWP  
Constantly mounting other bunnies  
While wearing lingerie

There is one that inspires sensuality  
Lounging indolently in a corner  
Looking somewhat debauched

There are many other killer 'fic' bunnies  
To numerous to mention  
They can live in any climate  
They can get through even  
The smallest hole  
They are tirelessly persistent  
In stalking you everywhere  
They can hide themselves from sight  
Like chameleons they can blend in  
To whatever the surroundings might be

So if one day you should happen to see  
A seemingly innocent bunny rabbit  
With melting, sorrowful, pleading  
Deep brown eyes  
Ears so soft and silky  
Fur looking petable  
Innocent and appealing  
And find yourself wanting to bend down  
To touch the bunny  
To stroke the bunny  
Please be aware

That it may be a Killer 'fic' bunny  
Wanting to take you unaware  
To bite you  
To eat you  
To swallow you whole  
To pursue you  
To stalk you everywhere  
To torment you to do it's bidding  
So please beware of the possibility  
Of the attack  
Of the Killer 'fic' bunny.


End file.
